


【梅闪】借光者（上）

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 15





	【梅闪】借光者（上）

01  
乌鲁克王得到了一只梦魔。  
特质的笼子里堆着一小坨花瓣，吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，上贡的人连忙摇了摇笼子，花瓣变成一团紫色的光，漫无目的地往笼子上撞。  
“这就是梦魔？”他表示质疑。  
“是的，尊敬的王，”男人骄傲地举起笼子，“这是一只刚出生的梦魔，因为太多天没有进食，没有力气化作人形了。”  
像是在验证他的话，紫色的光撞了几下笼子就停下来，缓慢地瘫到笼底，重新变成一团静止的花瓣。  
吉尔伽美什沉默地看着，握紧拳头在王座上砸下。  
“东西放下，你可以离开了，”他仰起下巴，“你的条件本王不会答应。”  
男人的神色变得慌张起来，紧紧攥着手中的笼子，王身旁的祭司长抬起手，立刻有持长枪的护卫上前夺过他的笼子。  
那团花瓣还是安安静静的，似乎对易主没有任何意见。  
“王啊！”男人不死心地喊道，“这是为什么！”  
他没有看即将被拖出去的男人，反而转头看着被祭司长抱在怀里的笼子，花瓣变成了紫色的光，却没有再次试图撞破笼门，在西杜丽哄小孩般的拍打下安静地呆在原地。  
“连驯兽都不会的人，”他说道，“不配接管农场。”

02  
他将梦魔和刚出生的小狮子养在一起，西杜丽曾经问过他为什么要给狮子取名叫辛巴，他的回答是本王也不清楚，只是觉得像这样的狮子就应该叫辛巴。  
笼子也早已经扔掉了，紫色的梦魔似乎十分对猫科动物的口味，辛巴每天乐此不疲地追着它扑倒在地，起到的作用和笼子无异。  
只是这梦魔不知道以什么为食，端进去的羊奶和生肉都被辛巴吃光了，哪怕拦着小狮子放在它面前都不为所动。吉尔伽美什从王财中翻出一摞古书，竟没找到关于养梦魔的任何信息。  
此刻那团紫色的光趴在他的肩头，辛巴抱着他的脚像啃骨头一样啃那块圆圆的踝骨，可它还没有长牙，吉尔伽美什便任它去了。  
只有在和自己呆在一起的时候这团光才会变得亮一点，他决定呆在这里陪梦魔一晚。  
王也有失策的那天，本以为不过是平常的夜晚，却成为他诞生以来的噩梦合集。  
他梦到了挚友的死亡，梦到追寻不老不死旅途的终结，梦到自己的惨死，乌鲁克的灭亡。他清楚地知道这不是千里眼发作才看到的，便只是平静地接受了。  
他梦到了长大的辛巴，勇猛的狮子王和奇怪的野兽搏斗，被生生撕成两半。  
吉尔伽美什从梦中惊醒，额头上全是过度忍耐导致的冷汗，他在黑夜中大口喘着气，挥手点燃了室内的灯火。  
那是他第一次看到梅林，他突然意识到自己该给梦魔取个名字。  
白发的小孩子跪坐在他怀里，银粉色的长发拖到地面上，肉乎乎的小手捂着自己的肚子，他抬起头来，紫色的瞳孔里闪着妖冶的光，稚嫩的脸庞上浮现出与年龄不相符的贪婪模样。  
“好吃。”他说道。

03  
他把梅林抱回神塔，打算养在自己的卧室里，西杜丽十分惊喜地接过娃娃一样可爱的小孩，脑子里瞬间出现十几套衣服。  
梅林对所有哄普通小孩的手法都非常受用，祭司长轻轻拍着他的后背，从大殿走到卧室短短的路程中梦魔就睡了过去。  
“本王总算是知道这东西吃什么了。”吉尔伽美什伸手揉着他头顶的发丝，力道没有放轻，梅林皱着眉头用小手去捂脑袋，王因为他这个动作笑出了声。  
“那我去准备。”  
“不必准备，”他拽过一条毯子，随手丢在梦魔身上，“今天晚上早点回来便是。”  
王今天一整天心情都很好，虽然看得出有些因为睡眠不足导致的憔悴，但不妨碍他的办事效率随心情值的提高而提高。  
西杜丽为这孩子准备了一柜子衣服，放在王高高的衣柜旁边显得格外袖珍，吉尔伽美什回来的时候梅林正在费力地把自己放进一件袍子里。刚出生的梦魔就像一面镜子，和狮子养在一起他就接近狮子，和人类养在一起他就靠近人类，把他抱回来是个正确的决定。  
梅林睡了一整天，夜晚是他活动的时间，看到吉尔伽美什回来便跌跌撞撞地跑着扑过去，被王接进怀里。  
“饿。”小梦魔眼巴巴地看着他。  
吉尔伽美什一手抱着他，一手从柜子里翻出自己的袍子把这孩子包裹起来：“吃了就睡还说饿，辛巴都已经会扑鸟了，你会吗？”  
梅林愣愣地盯着他的脸，摇了摇头。  
吉尔伽美什笑了起来，梅林认识到这个大人很喜欢笑，而且他笑起来很好看。  
王抱着他走出卧室，深夜的乌鲁克已经陷入沉睡，站岗的守卫立正站好想要行礼，被他抬起手制止了。  
他在神塔里面走着，最后站定在守卫的寝室前。  
梅林转头看着他，吉尔伽美什扬起下巴指了指那扇门，小梦魔得到许可，伸出小手停在半空。  
几道粉色的光缓慢地从门里飞出来，消失在幼小的掌心里，梅林深吸一口气，像是吃撑了一样哆嗦着止不住地打嗝。  
吉尔伽美什颇为愉悦地拍着他的后背，带着吃饱喝足的梦魔回屋睡觉。  
“他们梦到了什么？”  
梅林的语言功能还不是很齐全，他指着走廊里站着的守卫，做出一个拿长枪刺东西的动作。  
吉尔伽美什恍然大悟般拉长语调“奥”了一声，鼓励地摸了摸他的头：“还有呢？”  
“姐姐。”梦魔说。  
姐姐是西杜丽教他说的，他便知道所有的女性都该叫姐姐，是个聪明的家伙。  
那说明有的守卫开始想女人了，王觉得很有趣：“还有别的吗？”  
梅林沉默了一会，吉尔伽美什低下头，发现小孩正用手指指着自己。  
“本王？”  
小梦魔点头，手掌贴着他的脸颊，用自己软乎乎的嘴唇贴上吉尔伽美什的嘴角。  
王愣在原地，怀里的小孩莫名其妙地看着他，好像不知道他为什么突然停了下来。  
喂，本王才应该是莫名其妙的那个吧。  
王无奈地摇头，因为事情太过有趣而忍不住笑意。  
“你小子啊......”  
梅林还是看着他，他不知道自己做了什么让吉尔伽美什发笑，可如果能让这人一直笑着，做什么都是值得的。  
他有些出神地看着抱住自己的大人，他知道这辈子不会见到比吉尔伽美什更美丽的人了。

虽然他的人生才刚刚开始，可他就是知道。

04  
梦魔长得比一般的人类小孩都要快，西杜丽乐此不疲地给他做出一套又一套合身的衣服，穿小了的那些梅林也不舍得扔掉，全堆在小柜子里，现在他穿的衣服和吉尔伽美什一起挂在大衣柜里。  
他用了五年的时间长成一个十四五岁的少年，顺便摸清了这位王的脾气。  
吉尔伽美什虽然有着至高贤王的称号，却并不是个甘于受苦又勤勉的人，每天早上起床都不情不愿，非要等到泥板送到眼前才肯睁眼。西杜丽和梅林一前一后，一个读泥板一个给王穿衣服，有的时候衣服穿完他还会靠在梅林肩膀上睡过去。  
“你昨天晚上是不是又拿王开胃了！”西杜丽用气声责备着。  
“我没有啊，”梅林哭笑不得，“昨天他睡得很好，他只是不想起罢了。”  
“睡一会吧，王能做到现在这样已经很辛苦他了。”  
“哎？那我来看吗？”  
“别装了，晚上在卧室看的泥板都是你处理的不是吗。”  
“别这么说嘛，王被拆穿了会不高兴的。”  
“马上出来，我在大殿等你。”  
梅林应了一声，小心地搂着把怀里的人放倒在床上，吉尔伽美什软软地瘫倒在被褥里，一副毫无防备的样子。他在梅林身边睡觉的时候一直是这样，好像打定了主意他饲养的梦魔不会背叛自己，梅林撑在他上方默默地看着，咬住自己的下唇。  
那种难以平复的心情现在越来越明显了，好像只有吻上这人的嘴唇啃咬到他从梦中惊醒才能得以缓解。  
他俯下身去，嘴唇之间只有一线之隔，吉尔伽美什温热的鼻息扑在他的脸上，还是安静地睡着，根本没有意识到危险就在身边。

梅林起身离开了。

05  
吉尔伽美什一直觉得最近有什么地方不对劲，现在他终于确定了。  
那个孩子已经长到自己鼻子的高度，满头的银发越发卷翘明亮，挺拔的身躯让神庙里的侍女挪不开眼，他不止一次听到她们在谈论梅林将来会变得多么帅气。  
她们都是看着梅林长大的，女人的天性在作怪。  
“看他对王那股温柔劲，”侍女充满向往地闭上眼，“将来谁能嫁给他啊。”  
嫁给梦魔？想什么呢，那家伙的寿命足够他娶几千个人类女子了。  
他觉得自己听不下去了，径直往卧室走去，刚刚被谈论的话题中心正蒙着被子窝在床上，吉尔伽美什走过去，扯开被子露出梦魔的脸。  
梅林脸上红得吓人，浸湿的枕头说明他一直在无意识地流泪，吉尔伽美什愣住了，然后强硬地掀开被子，证实了自己的想法。  
他想了想，辛巴差不多也是这个季节，果然野兽都一样吗。  
梅林只穿了一件白色的袍子，露出大半边胸膛，头发乱糟糟地被汗水和眼泪粘在脸颊上，吉尔伽美什有些于心不忍，他伸手把这孩子的头发别到耳后。  
“来人，”他冲着门口喊道，“告诉西杜丽，三天之内给本王找一只雌性的梦魔来，谁找到了本王重重有赏。”  
门外的侍卫应了一声，训练有素地转身跑掉了。  
梅林像是对他的声音有所反应，抓住王的手不断用侧脸磨蹭着掌心，这副被驯化的样子让吉尔伽美什十分受用，他习惯性地反手挠了挠梦魔的下巴。  
侍女拿着水盆走进来，吉尔伽美什示意她给梅林擦一擦，手指刚一离开，梅林就一反常态变得狂躁起来，急切地抓着他的手，力道大到吉尔伽美什毫无防备地被他摔到床上。  
他翻身压在王身上，双手紧紧握住手腕，侍女惊叫一声打翻了水盆，门口的侍卫一齐打开门冲进来。梅林转过头，对着闯进自己领地的人露出虎牙。  
“出去！”吉尔伽美什冲他们喊道，“全部出去！门关上。”  
梅林这才把注意力重新转移到王的身上，他肖想那两片嘴唇已经很久了，现在尝起来味道比想象中的还要好。吉尔伽美什默许了他的动作，甚至伸出舌尖碰触他的牙齿，梦魔狂喜着捧住他的脸，吻过嘴唇之后沿着脸侧一直落到胸前。  
吉尔伽美什胸膛起伏着平复呼吸，梦魔用膝盖分开了他的腿，硬起的前端隔着裤子顶弄他下面，野兽的本性在这一刻暴露无遗，梅林毫不留情地啃咬着他的乳尖，痛得王一阵一阵向后瑟缩。  
“梅林......”他揉着梦魔后脑勺上的头发，“梅林，等一下......”  
身上的男孩像是没听到他说话一样，只是从嗓子里发出一声拒绝般的低吼。  
吉尔伽美什反应了几秒钟，他狠狠拽着男孩的头发把人从自己胸前推开，用力拉扯着梦魔的头皮，吃痛的野兽终于抬起眼来看着他，紫色的眼睛里看不到人影。  
“你知道，”吉尔伽美什有点控制不住自己的火气，“你在做什么吗。”  
王财在背后打开，天之锁同时从无数方向出现，牢牢地把不敬之人禁锢住，梦魔失去了他的肢体触碰，挣扎着想要回到他身边。  
“你知道你要抱的人是谁吗。”  
他握着拳头平息了很长时间，没有等到回答，他抬起手猛地挥了一下，锁链带着发情的野兽撞击到墙壁上，梅林瘫倒在地上。  
“本王没兴趣做供你发泄的工具，”吉尔伽美什居高临下地看着他，红色的眼睛里满是轻蔑，“来人。”  
“把这个人带到妓院，”他勾了勾手指，王财打开飞出一小堆价格不菲的珠宝，直直地摔在梦魔脸上，“谁愿意照顾他，这些就赏给谁。”

梅林抬起头，一直到最后，吉尔伽美什也没有转头看自己一眼。

06  
这几天他听到了很多消息，民间对于王养在寝宫里的梦魔早就兴趣盎然，有的人说他是位美艳的少女，早早占据了王的枕边，有的人说不过是只丑陋的妖怪，锁在笼子里供人施虐。  
每天都有无数的人挤在妓院门口想要看梅林，那个十四五岁的少年披着浴袍坐在桌旁吃蛋糕，毫不介意地抬手和大家打招呼。  
“就是个好看一点的男孩子，”最后的评价统一成这样，“不过就是太好看了点。”  
这个太好看的男孩子在妓院里呆了三天，讨尽女人欢心，除了第一天晚上，他永远都是一副极尽温柔的样子，甚至躲在门口看他的小女孩都能得到他变出的鲜花。丑陋可怕的野兽变成了温柔男孩子，这样的说法一直在乌鲁克城里流传着。  
侍卫费尽力气才从人群里挤进去，梅林嚼着蛋糕抬起头，有些迷茫地看着他。  
“梅林大人，”这里的香味太重，侍卫皱了一下鼻子，“王说可以回去了。”  
他敷衍地应了一声，继续吃自己的蛋糕，侍卫提心吊胆地站在他身边，一直等到他慢条斯理把盘子里的东西吃完。  
男孩站起来，和每一个向自己打招呼的人微笑着告别，然后一步步踏上神塔。

吉尔伽美什向往常一样坐在王座上，西杜丽也站在原地，看到他回来祭司长有些着急地看了王一眼，吉尔伽美什却没有抬眼，眼里只有手中的泥板。  
“王，”梦魔主动俯身行礼，“梅林回来了。”  
他抬起眼，西杜丽没忍住皱起眉头，这孩子的气质变了，她不确定王看到这种眼神会不会生气，但这种冷淡的神情她莫名其妙觉得非常熟悉。  
“回来了就好。”  
她转头看向王座上。

吉尔伽美什说过，刚出生的梦魔就像一面镜子。


End file.
